


Saving One Another

by puzzleden



Series: Snapshots: A LayEmmy Week Series [5]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy Spoilers, F/M, Mild Angst, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzleden/pseuds/puzzleden
Summary: On the brink of death, Hershel comes to a revelation.
Relationships: Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Series: Snapshots: A LayEmmy Week Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023429
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: LayEmmy Week 2020





	Saving One Another

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of LayEmmy Week: Savior! (Yes, I know I'm late.)

Hershel remembered when Luke had volunteered to save the world by sacrificing himself to the bright lights of ancient mechanisms that would destroy mankind.

He wished he could have stopped him. Something within him prevented him from speaking, from saying "No! A child shouldn't have to do this nor be obligated to do this!" But he already had run into the light, crying out in agony as he blocked one portion from touching the pillar behind him. He felt the shame of not being the responsible guardian his parents trusted him to be.

But that wasn't the only thing. There disappointment that both his brother and father acted the way that they did, and the frustration that there would be no reconciliation from the damage they had done to their relationships. Sorrow for not saving Aurora from being merely a means to an end. What was more… was the anguish of not being able to talk to Emmy in full, to hear her reasons for actions as opposed to the rehearsed lines she gave.

Hershel knew that the moment he would give his own life to save the world, that it would be the end for him.

If he could breath, he'd let out a bitter laugh.

For a good portion of his life, he had lived for others. Despite each person he had lost, each person that he distanced from, each situation turning from bad to worse, to the worst...he would always choose to be good. He would go out of his way to help every person that asked for his help. Hell, help others even if they never asked.

But now that he was knocking on death's door, he had to ask...Who would help _him?_

In his time of need, who would save _him?_

God, he felt selfish, but could he help it?

He wouldn't dare put those expectations upon others, especially when they are in no position to help him.

The pain had faded away and he felt his consciousness slip from his grasp. The hot beams of light that tore through him slowly turned cold, and he could barely hear what was around him. Screams of agony, his own and others had made his ears rang to the point where it was beyond hearing.

Hershel had sunken into nothingness. All he could hope for was that his death as well as others weren't in vain.

Somehow the sounds, as muffled as they are, came into his thoughts. There was...an open plea to let them live, the hopes of a young woman that was laid upon him.

But...he didn't stir.

"Get up! Come on professor! Don't give up!"

Was that...Luke?

His cheeks felt...wet? But it wasn't by his doing. Was that him?

"Don't you even _think_ of leaving me!"

The voice sounded desperate, pleading. The words came from clenched teeth, unyielding to the idea of his death.

"We need you! _I_ need you!"

Something within him had started. 

Emmy?

"Just...please don't go! After everything we've been through, don't leave me!"

Just like the wind filling a ship's sails, he felt the cold cave's air fill his lungs deeply until he finally breathed once again.

The dark void around him slowly brightened and the world around him returned. Once he opened his eyes, he saw his assistant right in front of him, her eyes sad and unwavering.

"Professor!"

"Em...Emmy?"

"I'm...glad you're okay. I thought maybe...you were gone."

"It's…a bit hard to leave when someone says they need me."

Her cheeks turned pink. "I…"

He shook his head. "Well, just so you're aware of it… I need you too. Much more than I can say."

The two smiled at each other, their feelings mutual.


End file.
